Guardian Demon
by Cybil Kitty
Summary: Ever since the bombs were dropped, there was always something watching the mutants and quietly helping them grow in the mines to become the group of murderers that they are, so what happens if they were to meet said guardian?
1. Chapter 1

"The people came with their bombs, they made us leave the towns and they destroyed our homes. We went into the mines and they set off their bombs and everything turned to ashes. Boom! Boom! Boom!" Big-Brain wheezed out, staring with his usual cold expression at the three children sitting on the floor by his wheelchair, the youngest two simply pouted sadly listening to his story while the oldest however was deep in thought, she looked up at her uncle with her large deformed eyes staring curiously at him.

"Why we live?" Ruby asked watching as the cold expression on his face slowly turned into a less intimidating one and he rasped out a harsh chuckle.

"We live because the desert angel watches over us all" Big-Brain replied grinning down at the children, Ruby's little sister, Melody looked up confused.

"Angel?" she asked exchanging questioning glances with her twin brother Mars who sat beside her on the dusty floor. The sound of the front door opening was heard and Jupiter strutted in to collect his children from his brother. As soon as he entered the room the twins jumped up and threw themselves at him yelling loudly.

"Papa!" they both cried, clinging onto him as if he had been gone for years when in reality they had only been in the care of their uncle for half an hour. Ruby smiled at her father and stood up to greet him as well.

"Papa, Big-Brain telling us 'bout the desert angel" she said giving him a gentle hug and resting the side of her face on his chest, feeling the parasite twin underneath his clothing. Jupiter shot his older brother a tired look and asked.

"Why the fuck are ya tellin' 'em 'bout your damn stories?" he muttered and then looked back down at his eldest daughter "There ain't no such thing as the desert angel, sweetie"

"Yes there is, I've seen her" Big-Brain retorted, "So has Hades" he added looking triumphantly back at his brother.

"What she look like then?" Jupiter asked letting go of his children and folding his arms ignorantly. Big-Brain fell silent for a moment while in thought.

"She's beautiful like a angel, she never grows old, always young…" he rasped out in his weak voice. Jupiter rolled his eyes disgustedly.

"Does she have pretty lil' wings too?" he asked in a mocking tone smirking at the disabled man, Big-Brain simply glared back at him.

"No, she looks like a human" he muttered looking away from his brother's face; Jupiter smirked at him again before looking down at his children.

"Let's go see mama" he said to them, Mars and Melody screeched happily and grabbed one of his large hands each, attempting to pull him towards the door so that they would be able to go faster to their mother.

Big-Brain grinned at Ruby as she followed her father and younger siblings towards the front door "She's real you know, she protects all of us!" he cackled before starting his insane singing of the national anthem like he always did.

* * *

**_Cybil-kitty_**- I'm sorry for this being very short but I didn't want to show off to much of this story yet (If that makes sense) So yeah, by the way I thought the idea of the mutants having some belief system is really cute, even if most of them don't believe in the 'desert angel' so yeah... please review I really would like to hear your opinions


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cybil-kitty**_- Ok there's a few things that have to be explained, this really isn't a serious story, it's just fun so don't complain, all right? It's just me screwing around with random characters…

Secondly, Shina is Japanese, so she has a habit of using Japanese honorifics (Actually it's a habit of me not wanting to stop her character from using them) so I'll explain a few. Also another reason Shina uses them when she speaks great english is simply because she's weird, as you will see.

Onee-chan- the single most common word in Shina's speech, it basically means 'older sister' just cause she likes calling Nana it, ok? (By the way it's pronounced 'e' as in 'egg')

Chan- another common one, it's a term of endearment, and used most by woman and children.

One last thing, this story is based around the theory that when people die they become either Angels or Demons, not in most religions that have them where they were created as them, ok?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean…**_

"Swim Shina! Swim like a damn dolphin!" a young woman, most likely around her early twenties cried while clinging onto another woman as she desperately tried to swim though the rough waves, as small girl held onto her back at the pair of them was pulled along by the girl swimming.

"It would be much easier if I wasn't carrying you two!" Shina growled, shooting a glare over her shoulder as she continued to kick her legs crazily against the freezing cold water, and to make things even worse none of them were wearing any clothing, if they didn't get help soon they could get hypothermia.

"I'm going to kill those bastards for dumping us in the middle of the sea like this! I bet they think it's funny!" the woman muttered angrily. The little girl on her back made a odd whimpering sound that didn't sound at all human and instead sounded much more like a new born puppy.

"Chie thinks Nana should carry Shina instead!" she wailed glaring down at the woman she was clinging onto for dear life.

"No way in Hell!" Nana yelled violent jerking backwards so that Chie would fall off and land in the cold water. "Swim away Shina!" she cried to her sister who she was holding onto.

"Onee-chan! She could drown!" Shina protested turning around and swimming towards where poor Chie was struggling to keep her head above the water.

"That's the point! There's nothing you can do anyway!" Nana muttered forcing Shina back in the direction she was originally going in and away from Chie.

"Chie can't swim! Chie can't swim!" Chie wailed making pitiful attempts at doggie paddling but failed and soon sank beneath the waves.

_**One Hour Later…**_

"Onee-chan, I can't believe you left Chie-chan to die back there…" Shina whimpered as the two of them continued to swim through the strong waves, Nana glared at her sister in mid backstroke.

"Look, it's too late to go back now anyway…" she mumbled as she threw her arm behind her and kicked her legs to swim. Her sister whimpered but her face light up once again seeing a shape floating in the water a head of them.

"Onee-chan! It's Chie-chan!" she cried as she fought her way through the water to the little girl, wrapping one arm around the child's small frame and lifting her head up and out of the cold water. "Chie, can you hear me?!" she wailed shaking the girl hard, Chie moaned out in protest to being shook and mumbled out a reply.

"Yes… nou … Nana left Chie to die nou nou!" she cried, clinging onto the older girl with all of her strength. Nana gently floated near them with a scowl on her face as she looked at the little girl.

"You're still alive… damn" she mumbled, sinking down until the salty water was just under her blue eyes.

"Onee-chan, if Chie-chan was ahead of us that means we've gone in a circle" Shina said quietly as she held onto Chie, who despite the cold water they were in was snuggling up to the young woman that held her.

A range of emotions appeared over Nana's face as she thought for a moment.

"Great… that's just fucking wonderful…" she sighed before starting to move through the water again.

_**Four Hours later…**_

"Isn't this fun? We're swimming but nothing is changing, we're still out in the open ocean!" Nana yelled angrily making sure to hit the water as hard as possible as she swam. Shina tried her best to smile at her older sister, with Chie holding onto her back again.

"Come on onee-chan, it isn't that bad" she stated while trying not to choke on the horribly salty water "You know what we are going to do? We're just going to keep swimming! … Just keep swimming! Just keep swimming! Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming! What do we do? We swim, swim, swi-"

"Shut the fuck up bitch!"

_**Seven Hours Later…**_

"I hate the sea, I hate everything that lives in the sea, I hate everything to do with the sea…" Nana muttered as she gently floated, giving up on swimming and just simply letting the water carry her. Shina lifted her head up and a giant smile broke out on her face seeing land in the distance.

"Onee-chan! Look!" she cried, kicking her legs harder than ever against the water's shining surface in a last blast of strength that was powered by her want to get onto dry land.

Eventually reaching the sandy beach Nana was the first to run out of the water, and then collapse down onto the warm sand gratefully. Shina crawled to sit in the water and looked around, there was no one around, which was good, but what was they supposed to do now? The Hellish Council had just dumped them in the middle of the ocean and they had nowhere to go.

"Hey Shina, get out of the water already or you're gonna go all wrinkly" Nana's voice calling to her brought her back from her thoughts, Shina looked around again before shaking her head slightly, her arms moving up to cover her bare chest.

"I'm ok here, thanks" she whimpered watching Chie crawling out of the water to gently sit down on the sand, pulling her fingers through her short blonde hair as she tried to pull out the knots. Nana rolled onto her back and sat up to stare at her sister interestedly, completely not caring that her large breasts were out in the open and free for all to see.

"I… um… I think I've gained self-consciousness" Shina whimpered still peering around to make sure that no one was watching her. The corner of Nana's mouth twitched slightly and grew into a roar of laugher.

"You what?!" she laughed, falling back down and rolling around on her back as she was unable to contain herself from laughter, tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and she laughed until her lungs hurt.

Shina's pale face turned bright red in embarrassment and her arms around herself tightened securely. "It's not funny!" she screamed at her sister who was laughing like an insane maniac.

"Y-you're right! It's not funny! It's fucking hilarious!" she cackled slowly sitting up with her arms wrapped around her ribcage from the pain of laughter. Chie silently stood up and walked over to Shina before plopping down into the sallow water and wrapping her small arms around her friend, glaring angrily at Nana.

"You're mean to Shina nou nou!" she wailed but she couldn't stop herself from adding the word that she was so habitually said, almost like it was a stutter or something she couldn't help. Nana shot her an evil yet tired smirk.

"Shut up you little retard" she sighed as the laughter dulled down into heavy breathing. Shina glared at her sister before giving Chie a gently smile and pat on the head.

"Onee-chan, what are we going to do?" she asked sorrowfully before an idea struck her… They were free now, they didn't have to do what the others told them to anymore, they could go somewhere… and live peacefully! Without having to hurt anyone!

"Well… I think we're in America…" Nana stated standing up and looking around at the area.

"How can you tell that?" Shina asked as her face fell in confusion.

"When you've been working for as long as I have you get a feel of the places" Nana shrugged giving her reply. "Anyway, we're in America, so we'll just go to where I was working before we got banished" she concluded joyfully, Shina's face fell again… there goes the life of peace… Knowing Nana… well any Demon actually, it was going to be morbid, and she knew that Nana had been working hard wherever it was that she wanted to go to, so it would be very, very morbid…

"Um, onee-chan, what kind of mortals was you watching over?" She asked, hoping beyond hope that they would be somewhat nice, murderers and lunatics could have manners too after all.

"The hideously deformed and cannibalistic kind of course!" Nana replied with a grin "Not to mention their fun habit of kidnapping woman to impregnate them!"

"… … Forgive me for not jumping up and down with joy but the thing is that I don't really like… well being evil… or living with evil people…" Shina muttered sadly.

"Wow, that Angel fucked with your mind really badly" Nana stated staring blankly her sister "Well it doesn't matter cause I'm going!" she said before turning sharply on her heel and walking away from Shina and Chie.

"Wait! Don't leave, we'll come!" Shina wailed grabbing Chie and chasing after the departing woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Shina peered around the tacky little motel room they were staying in, there was one double bed with the sheets stained with bodily fluids from other people, there was a beaten out old couch in the middle of the room that also were stained in bodily fluids and beer, the perhaps possibly once bronze coloured carpet that covered the floor was also stained with bodily fluids. How could people live like this? She had only been dead for… how long was it again? She quickly counted the years on her fingers before realizing that she had been a Demon for over twenty years, had humanity sank to such a low in this sort time period? Or was this just the normal thing in America? Whatever the reason was, she was sure that she had never, in her past life and as a Demon, been in such a place like this before.

This was certainly no place for a child to be, although Chie wasn't exactly a normal child… actually she didn't really know much about Chie, she was rather quiet. Even so this wasn't a good place for her to be. Shina looked up across the room when she heard the door to the tiny bathroom open and Chie, the child she was just thinking about, walking out and wiping her wet hands off on her clothing.

"Oh Chie-chan, are you ok?" she called; Chie looked up at her and stared at her with those strange eyes of hers.

"There's cum on the floor, nou" the small girl replied in her light voice, Shina's eye twitched in annoyance, who taught her all of this?! Oh wait, of course… Nana…

"I hate Demons…" she sighed softly to herself.

"Then Chie thinks Shina is a hypocrite nou" Chie said as she gently padded past and hopped up onto a semi clean part of the couch. Shina held back a frown and moved to sit beside the smaller girl.

"Ok Chie-chan, while we wait for Nana-chan to wake up, we'll continue with your lessons." She stated Chie looked up at her interestedly. "Say 'My name is Chie'" she instructed, Chie tilted her head to the side as she blankly stared at the woman sitting beside her.

"Ummm… Nooouu…" she tried and raised a hand up to her mouth and began sucking on her fingers. Shina shook her head.

"No, not 'um, Nou' Say 'My name is Chie'" she stated trying to encourage the small girl to speak properly "And take your hand out of you mouth sweetie" she said tugging Chie's hand away from her mouth.

"UUmm… i-i… Chie's name is Chie nou nou?" Chie tried before giving up to speaking as she was used to, Shina sighed, shaking her head again in annoyance.

"No! That is wrong, why can't you speak properly?" she asked sadly, trying to look the small girl in the eyes but she turned her head away and shrugged as if uninterested.

"Chie is sorry Shi-shi" Chie uttered quietly with her eyes turned towards the floor and away for the person sitting next to her, Shina noticed the tears building up in her eyes and how her lower lip was trembling dangerously. Shina's face softened and she pulled Chie into her arms and held her tightly.

"It's ok Chie-chan, don't get upset" she soothed quietly, gently rocking the child in her arms back and forth to calm her. Chie sniffed and snuggled closer to Shina, she loved her as if she was her real mother, and she was also her most favourite person, both on Earth and in Hell. Shina was the only person who was ever kind to her, she hadn't known that Demons could be kind until she had met Shina.

"Shi-shi… why.. why…?" she tried asking but her weak voice had lost her, and her tightly throat from almost crying didn't help at all.

"Why what?" Shina asked, tilting her head slightly to look down at the child in her arms, Chie peered up at her with her strange eyes, bringing her arms up to her body securely, with her small fists tucked underneath her chin.

"Why is Shi-shi nice to Chie?" she asked quietly, she didn't understand, Shina was a Demon, people became Demons because they were bad during their life, but there was nothing at all bad about Shina. Nana defiantly had reasons to be a Demon, she had murdered many people, she was horrible and cruel, but Shina was the complete oppiset of that.

Shina stared at her blankly for a moment as she tried to think of how to explain this to a six year old child, then the usual kind and warm smile appeared on her face again.

"I don't want to hurt people but unfortunately I thought there was no other way out of a dangerous situation during my mortal life, so I did hurt a few people and I do now regret it" she sighed as a look of sorrow showed in her eyes.

"You shouldn't even be able to feel regret!" Nana yelled from where she was lying down on the floor face down.

"I thought you had a hangover" Shina muttered, looking away from the child in her arm and staring blankly at her sister.

"I do god dammit!" Nana yelled angrily as she raised her hands up to her ears, trying to block out the sound.

"Well shouting will only make your head feel even worse" Shina stated in a logical tone.

"Whatever…" the angry Demon muttered before pushing her face down into the pillow she was lying on.

"And another thing onee-chan, we Demons technically don't need to eat or drink and when we do we can't taste the flavour because Demons don't have a sense of taste" the calm Demon stated as she began to lose herself in her own thoughts.

"What's your point?" Nana groaned out tiredly.

"Well if we do not need to eat or drink and we don't have a sense of taste then why did you drink all of that alcohol?" Shina asked staring at her sister with a confused expression on her face.

"I like getting drunk" she answered as if it was blatantly obvious.

"I don't understand onee-chan, you drink alcohol for the only purpose of becoming drunk but then you get angry when you have a hangover"

"Shut up Shina, you're voice is a hurting my head now…" Nana whined placing her hands onto the top of her head as to prove that she was in pain.

"Voices hurt Nana's head nou?" Chie asked as a devious grin appeared on her face and she gently slipped off of Shina's lap and padded across the room to where Nana was, kneeling down by her face and lowering he mouth towards the older girl's ear.

"NOU NOU NOU!" she screeched loudly before leaping up and running as Nana shot up with her hands clenched over her ears , chasing after the small girl furiously.

"Chie you bitch! I'm gonna kill you and then I'm gonna clone you and kill all of your clones!" she screamed in a wild yell that Shina was sure it was impossible for a human, she held her hands over her ears as she watched her sister chase the little girl around the room, she tried her best to ignore them and tried to focus on something else besides the two lunatics she was living with. Well for a start the people in the next room would be angry at them for making so much noise, she would have to go over and apologise for that… and would it be even possible to clone a demon? It didn't seem very logical.

"Nana is a slutty nasty bully!" Chie screeched as she continued to dodge and run away from Nana "And she is a crappy demon!"

This seemed to outrage Nana even more "Yeah you think that but you're just a retarded little pathetic excuse of a demon brat that can't even speak like a fucking sane person!" she screamed back, her words burling together at unnatural speed.

"Please stop fighting, the humans will hear you -" Shina pleaded quietly, terrified that someone would realise that they weren't human at all from their fast behaviour.

"Chie doesn't think Nana is a bad demon, Chie knows Nana is a bad demon!"

"Hey! Shut the fuck in there!" A harsh and deep male voice yelled from the room next-door, Shina winced slightly, oh dear, they were going to get in trouble. She looked back at the pair that civilisation forgot and sighed, knowing that there was only one way to sort this situation out. She forced her face into a hateful glare and did her best to hold the expression before stiffly marching over and grabbing onto the back of Chie's clothing, pulling the child closely and holding onto her with one arm and used the other to reach out and grab a hold of Nana's head, stopping her from snatching Chie and killing her.

"Now stop it both of you!" Shina hissed angrily "Didn't your parents teach you any manners?!" she asked annoyed, glaring from the small child to her sister who gave her a nasty smile in return.

"My parents taught me to kill" she chuckled sadistically, her disturbed smile still evidently on her face. Chie huffed and turned slightly as best she could in Shina's strong grasp, facing the other way from Nana.

"Just cause Nana was a evil human doesn't mean she's a good Demon" she growled ignorantly.

"Who are you to judge? What have you done to make you such a great Demon? … Let me think, oh that's right, nothing!" Nana growled back as she glared angrily, but then her expression relaxed a little and she stepped back, forcing Shina to drop her grip on her.

She stared at Chie and Shina before turned her back to them and folding her arms across her chest "I still can't believe I've been dumped here with you two after all I did, I mean how many other Demons have raised a community of savage cannibalistic monsters? And I didn't even get a reward or anything"

Chie looked up at Shina and gently tugged on her long coconut coloured hair to get her attention "What is cannibal?"

"A human who eats other humans" Shina explained, her arms tightening to hold Chie securely to her body. "Onee-chan, how many cannibles are we going to see?" she called to Nana who was still not looking at them.

"I'm not sure, they had a lot of children and with they're life style there was always a few deaths every so often, it was hard to keep count of them all" Nana shrugged uninterestedly "I remember the mother of one of the groups was pregnant before I left and that was about… twelve years ago so there's bound the be some children as well"

"I wonder if mutated children are cute…" Shina thought aloud with slight wonderment, Chie looked up at the two of them blankly.

"What mutants nou?" she asked, obviously she hadn't been paying much attention to their conversations.

"The ones we are going to check on" Shina replied as she gently lowered the child to stand on the carpeted floor.

"Who?" Chie asked again, looking more confused then before.

"The mutants in the New Mexico desert" Shina tried, but the little girl still didn't look like she understood.

"Who?" she asked once again.

"The humans that were mutated by nuclear radiation" she answered again exasperated, the look on Chie's face showed that she still didn't remember and Nana's voice cut into the conversation.

"A bird goes tweet but an owl goes…?" she called over her shoulder before just as Chie asked her question again.

"Who?" the little girl asked at the same time accidentally answering Nana's question.

"Oh she's so smart" Nana chuckled turning around to look at the pair.

"You'll see when we get there" Shina finally gave up and simply smiled and patted her little friend on the head, gently ruffling her light blonde hair. "I'm going to apologise to the neighbours and then I think we should leave" she announced before straightening her posture and walking towards the door, pulling on the handle. "Try not to fight for at least five minutes" she called back to the other two as she walked through the door way without another glance in their direction. She calmly walked out to the dank and draftee little corridor of the motel, knocking on the next door where the angry shouts had come from earlier.

The door was wrenched open and a unhappy man stood leaning against the door frame, he looked very untidy and he wreaked of alcohol, but this didn't discourage Shina as she smiled kindly towards him.

"I'm sorry about the noise my sisters were fighting but I've managed to stop them, so please accept our apology, they aren't usually that bad it's just that my older sister was feeling a little unwell and-" she stopped once she noticed where the man's gaze fell, he was leering directly at her chest region, her face immediately flushed a deep crimson and she tried to discreetly bring her arms up to cross over her woollen sweater clad chest in a hope to stop his rude staring.

"That's ok, why don't you come in and we can talk more" he offered smiling with disturbing charming-ness, Shina took a step backwards shaking her head lightly.

"No she doesn't want to go anywhere with you" Nana stated simply walking up the corridor with Chie thrown carelessly over her shoulder, with the hand she wasn't using the balance the small girl with she grabbed a hold of the man's head, spinning him to the side and smashing his skull against the wooden door frame, his body limply slid down leaving a red splatter that looked like a giant strawberry had been squashed there.

"C'mon Shina, we're checking out" she announced grabbing Shina by the arm and dragging her away down the corridor towards the exit.


	4. Chapter 4

"That poor human" Shina whimpered as Nana dragged her out into the tiny reception of the motel, Nana simply shot her a glare and pushed her towards the bored looking woman sitting behind a small wooden desk, the girl peered up at her from behind her mascara heavy eyelashes.

"We would like check out and pay now if that's ok" Shina said smiling warmly. Nana, less than gently, dropped Chie onto the tiled floor uncaringly before turning around to glance at the girl and then did a double take.

"Hey, the point of make up is the make you look younger, not older" Nana snickered, noticing that they girl was wearing so much foundation that it made her skin an almost orange colour, the girl glared at her angrily while Shina gave her sister an unbelieving and disappointed expression.

"And what it that 'sposed to mean?" the girl snarled back defensibly, her fake fingernails tapping on the wood of the table impatiently as Nana merely smirked back at her.

"Nothing much, just next time try to apply your cosmetics in a way that doesn't give your oily skin a leather bag appearance" she said shrugging.

"For your information this is all natural!" the girl seethed, glaring at Nana with intense hatred burning in her brown eyes.

Nana merely looked at her with disbelief "Not unless your father fucked an orange tree…" she chuckled, the left side of her mouth twitching up into a smirk, reviling her shining white teeth.

"Onee-chan…" Shina whined, disappointed that her sister couldn't stop tormenting humans for even a minute, Chie sat on the floor where Nana had dropped her glaring at the older girl with her small arms folder tightly over her chest ignorantly.

"Chie thinks Nana should stop being a cow and start doing something useful nou!" the little girl growled angrily, Nana glared at her from over her shoulder.

"Shut it" she snarled back, Shina sighed knowing that it wouldn't be too long until they started fighting again and so she decided to find answers before that could happen and this poor human wouldn't get in the way of the demonic argument that was assured to begin.

"Could you please tell us which state this is?" she asked looking back at the still furious girl, the girl's jaw dropped open as if she had just heard the most idiotic thing ever.

"Are you retarded or somethin'?" she sighed clearly overworked and fighting back the urge to throw something at Nana.

"Yes we're complete morons, now tell us" Nana replied, taking her glare from Chie back to the annoying human.

"This is Texas, stupid" the girl said tiredly, resting her chin in her hand as she slumped down further into the seat she was sat in.

Nana seemed to think about this for a moment, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her worn jeans and causally wandering around the room, glancing out through the glass doors to the car park.

"That's your one, right? The blue land rover?" she asked, nodding towards the car without looking back at the girl who mumbled back in answer.

"How the fuck do you know" she growled angrily, frustrated and bored all at the same time.

"I'm not that much of a moron really" Nana shrugged again before turning to look at the girl, holding her hand out. "So hand over the keys" she demanded.

"Nana!" Shina wailed with a hand over her eyes in embarrassment.

"Fine. Please hand over the keys" Nana sighed rolling her blue eyes at Shina; the girl simply stared at her in disbelief.

"Chie thinks that won't work…" Chie muttered, sitting with crossed legs and now resting her face in her palms tiredly. "Chie wishes that Demons had a Child-line like humans do nou, and then she could be free nou"

Nana sighed and folded her arms over her chest "Ok, don't give me the keys. We'll play a game instead" she announced walking right up to the girl until only the wooden desk was separating them.

"Fuck you bitch" the girl muttered "If you're gonna leave then pay and get out" she muttered exhaustedly with her head in her hands.

"Hey Shina, I think I've found someone ruder than me" Nana chuckled; Shina's disappointed face fell down into a deep frown.

"Well you did provoke her…" the polite Demon sighed, rubbing at her temples with her dainty fingertips. Nana seemed to contemplate this too, bringing her hands together and tapping her fingers before turning her attention back to the human in front of her.

"What's the colour of the brat's dress?" she asked pointing to where Chie was sitting looking incredibly bored and annoyed.

"… Black" the girl replied, staring at Nana with a question in her expression as she tried to work out what she was doing.

"What's the colour of the floor?" Nana asked this time pointing to the cheap brown carpet on the floor.

"Brown" the girl answered again, clearly becoming more agitated.

Nana smirked at her evilly before pointing down at the desk in between them "what's the colour of this desk?" she asked, smugness dancing in her crystal blue eyes.

"White" the girl muttered, Nana gave her the same devilish grin before shaking her head with deliberate slowness.

"Wrong. It's red" Nana corrected the girl stared at her confused and opened her mouth to disagree.

"No it isn't what are you tal-" she wasn't able to finish as Nana grabbed a hold of her bleached blonde hair and with a tremendous force smashed her head down into the desk, holding it there for a moment as dark red blood seeped out of her crushed skull before rubbing it around the splintered wood, her body shook violently with dying spasms and then calmed, going limp.

"Onee-chan! Look what you've done! You can't just go around killing whoever you please! This is wrong and cruel think about that poor girl's family!" Shina wailed running to stand next to the blood splattered desk, Nana stared at her blankly, with blood staining her pale face and dripping from her light brown hair.

"Shina, hold this" she stated thrusting the body into her sister's arms, Shina yelped and quickly grabbed a hold of the girl as not to let her fall to the floor like she was worthless, staring down in horror at the crushed and almost unrecognisable blood covered face.

"Now you're an accomplice to murder" Nana said calmly "You're finger prints are all over the desk as well"

Shina shook her head as tears threatened to spill from her hazel coloured eyes "No I'm not! I didn't want anything to do with this! And my prints aren't anywhere here!" she cried as she clung helplessly to the bloodied corpse in her arms.

"Shina, please may I have your hand for a moment?" Nana asked courteously, Shina nodded as there was no way she would argue to such manners, shifting the girl's weight to only one arm and reached out the other hand, placing it in Nana's awaiting palm.

Nana stared at her for a moment before uttering "Really, Shina, you just walk into these things, don't you?" she cooed, quickly pulling the hand into the blood and patting it around the tables surface a little before Shina squealed and wrenched her hand back, hugging the dead body to her own tightly.

"Chie thinks we're as good as fucked nou" Chie sighed, reading a leaflet for a local orphanage "Shi-shi, can you take Chie here? It'll make Chie very happy to be adopted" she asked holding the leaflet up for Shina to glance quickly at.

"Chie-chan you can't be placed in the care of humans" Shina sighed as she gently placed the body of the floor, Nana nodded from where she was sitting on the damaged and blood stained table.

"Yeah, who would want a pathetic six year old brat?" she asked, causally picking up the little mirror on the desk that had belonged to the girl and using it as she cleared her face of any traces of blood.

"How many six year olds can do this nou?!" Chie asked, raising her small hand and pointing to the chair behind the desk, it lifted up effortlessly into the air and flew forward, smacking into the unknowing Nana, knocking her off the desk. Shina giggled slightly while Chie grinned and clapped her small hands together happily, laughing shrilly.

"Aw fuck that hurt you little shit" Nana groaned, uneasily standing up, using the desk to help steady herself and clutching at her head with the other hand.

"Onee-chan, what are we going to do about this?!" Shina snapped, glaring at her sister and then glancing down at the body "We are going to be in big trouble for killing these humans!" she wailed miserably.

"You not we, Shina. It's your fingerprints all over the body" Nana shrugged as she overcame the dizziness after being attacked by the flying chair.

"But even if they can get my finger prints on file then they will be looking for a dead person onee-chan! I was shot and died over twenty years ago!" Shina yelled becoming angry once again. Nana glanced at her thoughtfully and then grinned at her sister.

"Great! We're screw around with them and make them believe there's a murdering ghost here!" she chuckled merrily.

"What about you? Won't they have your details on file?" Shina asked clearly very annoyed.

"Nope, I lived during the fifteenth century, a time a little bit too soon for forensics" Nana replied with another thoughtful expression on her face "I killed myself by stabbing myself in the neck"

"Ewww, why would Nana do that? Chie knows Nana is stupid and all but that is too idiotic nou" Chie asked, standing up and walking over next to Shina.

"I was about to be burned alive for treason" Nana huffed annoyed "I think I did the best thing at the time" she finished stiffly before looking down to see that Shina was crouched down next to the body, dipping two of her slim fingers into the blood and writing on the carpet the words 'I'm so sorry'

"Uh Shina, that just makes you look demented" Nana stated as she stared blankly, Shina merely shrugged her shoulders moving her hand to gently stroke what was left of the girl's forehead.

"Gomennasai" she whispered, her sorrow filled eyes focused only on the crushed bloodied thing that was once a human face.

"Ok this is getting weird, come on already this is boring now" Nana sighed, crouching down beside Shina and digging through the pockets of the girl's clothing, snatching up the keys to her car and heading outside. Shina sighed sadly, glancing at the girl once more before standing and heading out to follow her sister, letting Chie's small hand slip into hers on the way.

Nana was already sitting in the driver's seat of the land rover impatiently when Shina and Chie walked out into the bright midday sunshine, Shina opened the back door and helped Chie into the seat, after making sure that the young child was securely buckled in she climbed into the passenger side next to her older sister.

She blankly stared out of the window at the passing world as they headed towards what surely would be Hell… well it couldn't be as bad as the real thing and she was relieved that it wouldn't but still it would be awful, she simply knew it.

Shina knew it was best just to go to sleep and hope that it wouldn't be too disturbing and that there would be at least one human there who could make it survivable for her.

As she slept her dreams were not pleasant, dreams often weren't for Demons, it was mostly images and faces from her mortal life flashing past her eyes, her parents were a common thing to appear in her dreams, they were still alive, she knew that she had betrayed them by doing those awful things she did towards the end of her life and this was how she was punished for it, to spend the rest of eternity surrounded by other evil people.

When she opened her eyes a curious sight might them, desert. Nothing but desert for miles and miles around, she sat straight in her seat, her body feeling painfully stiff from not moving for hours, it seemed that they had left the motorway behind them and was driving towards nothing, nothing but the empty desert.

She glanced at Nana who was smirking as she concentrated on driving the vehicle and then behind her to where Chie was lying down on the back seat, her hands resting comfortably behind her head as she stared blankly towards the car roof. After continuing down the small road a gas station came into view and Nana's smirk grew as she pulled the car over and stopped just outside.

Shina felt a heavy sense of foreboding as she got out and looked around at the hills that seemed to surround the area, Chie stood beside her and visibly tensed.

"Here we are!" Nana cheerfully announced walking around the car to stand beside them "I wouldn't be surprised if they're already watching us, they're sneaky little bastards" she said thoughtfully.

"But I don't see anything here How could they be watching us?" Shina asked stiffly.

"The hills have eyes, Shina" she replied causally.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Cybil kitty**_- Well I think we all know what's coming, lovely mutants! WOOH! Don't forget to review! Reviews are better than cookies!

Gomennasai- I'm sorry


End file.
